Tyber Fen
Appearance Tyber possesses pure white hair, of moderate length. The hair occasionally covers his blue eyes. Something of an oddity about him is that his facial hair grows in brown, in contrast of his hair color. He sports a facial tattoo that goes over his right eye, with another one on the left side of his face. Tyber is a fit individual who has been part of what could be considered militant organizations since his mid-teens. He wears a few scars, most the result of dangerous mages. Personality Tyber is loyal to a fault to his friends and a fierce enemy of his foes. He hates Meredith and the 'popular' stance on mages in Kirkwall. He regards mages fondly, and those who help them. He also has a fondness for Kirkwall and wishs to protect it. He also believes the Kirkwall Templars holds too much sway and doesn't want to witness Meredith dispose yet another viscount. History Tiberius Fen was born in Tevinter, believing himself to be a normal child of a human/elf family serving one of the Tevinter Magisters. However, that wasn't true. The elf that who he thought was his father was not. Rather, the Tevinter Magister who his father served was his true father. It didn't take many years for them to realize that. The young boy and the magister shared a very distinct, pure white hair color. After they discovered this, their family was treated much better, for Tyber's sake. Imperial Templar Tyber was given the best learning available for his situation. He was even raised with knowledge of the Imperial Chant. However, he wasn't so fond of all the treatment given to him. During whatever time he could spare, he always found himself with his hand in someone elses pockets and being a little heavier when returning home. His fathers learned of his thieving, and apparent skill at it. They wanted to dissuade him from the practice, so they gave him to the chantry. He spent many years there trying to atone, before leaving to join the Templars. There, he learned combat worthy of a Templar Hunter. He trained for many years before leaving the Imperial Templars. He traveled south and eventually found himself in Kirkwall. He stole enough coin to rent a room at the Hanged Man until he finally became admitted to the Kirkwall Templars. He had poor timing on the matter, joining just days before Perrin Threnhold decided to expell the Templars. He watched as Knight-Commander Guylian was hanged. He never really got to know the Kirkwall Templars before Meredith became Knight-Commander. Kirkwall For the next ten years, he lived in the Gallows, watching over mages and Harrowings. He observed how different the Chantry of Andraste was from the Imperial Chantry. He also saw how greatly different the Templars of the two acted. Whereas in Tevinter, most people tolerant magic and mages, only few of these Templars treat their mages like people. A lot of them held contempt for magic. Plus, they seem to worship Andraste as much as they would the maker. He became one of the Templar Hunters. He didn't hate the mages, but he knows when one is too dangerous to be around. He killed a good dozen during his tenure, but the more he killed, the less did he believe that they were much of a threat. In 9:31, Tyber's contempt for how Meredith was running things was at an end. Despite being a Templar Hunter, he left the order, using his accumulated income to take up his old room in the Hanged Man. He took a few days to think things over. He had grown attached to Kirkwall. He flirted with the idea of joining the City Guard, but they really didn't have the best record with things. Until some sort of change came to Kirkwall, Tyber would be a mercenary. He needed the money to continue staying in the Hanged Man, and needed to occasionally drink somewhere nicer. Besides, how long did he need to wait? Timeline Nothing here yet. Talents *'Dual Weapon' - Backstab, Unforgiving Chain, Explosive Strike, Lacerate, Twin Fangs *'Scoundrel' - Back-to-Back *'Subterfuge' - Evade *'Templar Hunter' - Holy Smite, Cleanse Trivia *Tyber's Antivan Oufit is the Antivan Dream by FokSiGen. *Tyber was originally created in 2007 for FE Planets Dark of Night rp. Since then, he was been adapted several times to other rps. *Tyber's original incarnation had him as the leader of a crime syndicate. For the first time since the Dark of Night rp has Tyber had been part of actual criminal activities. *Tyber's appearence was based, loosely, on that of Tyber Zann of Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption. Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Tevinters Category:Mercenaries